


Following in Mom's Footsteps

by shanachie



Series: What Familes are Made Of [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen, just like mom, nope not dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Everyone expected Adrian to follow in his dad's footsteps, but he preferred his mom's. Now he just needs to prove he's not there because of his family name.
Series: What Familes are Made Of [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901308
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Following in Mom's Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkat0723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/gifts).



Adrian Severide shifted his bag, his dad’s old bag, on his shoulder and stared up at the firehouse. He could remember hours spent here as a pre-teen; chasing Shayla and Terrance, or being chased by them, around the apparatus floor. Sitting on the counter in the kitchen as whoever was on cooking duty attempted to make a meal. Clambering into the ambo or squad truck or ladder truck when they were in the station and having someone point out the different parts.

Now though, he would be walking in as a full-fledged member of the house.

Taking a deep breath, he walked through the bay doors.

Almost immediately he was hit by the familiar smells and sounds; things he would never associate with anything else. He glanced around, looking for either the PIC or the chief. “Hey, you the newbie?” a voice asked.

“Yeah.” He turned, then stepped forward when he saw the PIC tabs on the woman’s jacket. “Adrian Severide. Call me Ran.”

“Nice to meet you. Sawyer Kline. Most people just call me Kline. Come on, I’ll show you where you can store your gear, then take you to the chief.”

“Thanks.” He followed Kline back towards a very familiar locker room and almost automatically turned towards the squad lockers. At the last moment, he followed her down the truck and ambo row, glancing at the names. None of them looked familiar.

Klein tapped a nameless locker before heading down and grabbing a roll of tape and a marker. “You got a lock?”

Adrian fished it out of the pocket, holding it up. “Best five bucks I ever spent.”

Kline nodded towards him and he began to unpack his bag, setting his things on the shelves. “Sereride?” she questioned and when he nodded, she continued, “Any relation to Arson Investigator Severide?”

Adrian froze, but figured it wasn’t going to be easy to hide, especially when his dad was back on shift. “He’s my pops,” he admitted.

“And you didn’t go truck to get to Squad?”

He shrugged. “Not what I wanted. My mom was a paramedic and I grew up hearing stories about her. I’ve known for a long time what I wanted to be.”

“Well, don’t expect any special treatment because of your last name.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Adrian slammed the locker shut. “Can I have five minutes to change? Before I meet the chief?”

“Sure.” Kline dropped down onto the bench, clearly waiting for Adrian to change.

He stared at her for a minute, then shrugged, stripping off his shirt. Realizing he was going to call her bluff, she turned around so he had a semblance of privacy. Two minutes later, he said, “I’m good.”

Turning back, she pushed to her feet. “Let’s go then. Chief doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Don’t I know it,” Adrian said under his breath, but when Kline looked at him, he just smiled. He was well-aware of how much he looked like his mother (part of the reason he’d cultivated a short beard), but his smile was pure Severide. Kline blinked in response, but led the way out of the locker room.

Adrian allowed Kline to take the lead towards the chief’s office, even though he could probably make his way blindfolded, despite not having set foot in 51 in thirteen years. She knocked on the doorframe, saying when the chief looked up, “Chief, this is the new paramedic you requested.”

The chief looked up, glasses perched on the edge of his nose, and motioned for them to enter. “Hello, Adrian. Welcome to working at the 51.”

Smiling, Adrian answered, “Good morning, Uncle Ma… Uncle Case… Chief, sir.”

Matt shook his head. “Chief when you’re on duty. Uncle Matt the rest of the time.”

“Uncle?” Kline questioned.

“Well, you did want to know if my dad was Kelly Severide,” Adrian said. He nodded at Matt. “He and the chief have been friends since before I was born.”

“Well, you’re ‘new guy’,” Matt said. “Which means you’re on dinner duty this week.”

Adrian nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Kline, why don’t you show him the kitchen? Adrian can get started on what he’s cooking.”

She motioned for him to follow her again and Adrian easily fell in step. Stopping about halfway down the hall, she asked, “So, you don’t expect any special treatment? You’re practically royalty around here.”

Adrian stuffed his hands in his pockets, shuffling his feet for a minute. “Look, my pops is a legend in CFD. Trust me when I say no one knows this better than I do. But I’m not my pops anymore more than I’m my mom. I grew up hearing stories about both of them and a lot of other people. I’m not gonna deny who I am, but I’m also going to prove myself _as_ myself.”

Kline nodded. “Fair enough.” As the bell went off, she turned away from the route they were taking towards the apparatus floor. Digging the keys out of her pocket, she tossed them at him. “You’re driving,” she said.

Adrian paused long enough to run his hand across his mother’s name imprinted on the door of the ambo before swinging into the seat. As he pulled out of the bay, Kline was on the radio to find out more information.

It was time to prove he wasn’t just his father’s son, that he could back up his talk.


End file.
